


gratitude and atonement

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: I Love You, Light Angst, M/M, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you said as a thank you and as an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gratitude and atonement

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). ♥

7\. as a thank you

Jared looks at the man across from him and all the beautiful words he had painstakingly worked on writing so they were perfect fly out of his mind as all he can see is Jensen and everything Jensen means to him.

“I wrote vows of epic proportions – they were going to leave everybody in the audience in tears,” Jared starts and the edges of Jensen’s eyes crinkle in that way Jared adores. “But as I stand here looking at you and think about our future together, every word that I spent ages on seems to have been wiped from my brain. I only have three simple words that keep repeating themselves in my mind – I love you. And these three words encompass all my feelings, especially thank you. Thank you for walking into my life, for giving me amazing moments of happiness, for enriching every single breath I take just by being beside me. I am so glad I’m marrying my best friend, Jensen.”

Jared runs out of breath, not quite sure what else to say that can really convey his feelings and not make him blabber on and on.

“I think you definitely got that wish, Jay,” Jensen says, voice a little gruff and Jared chances a glance around and it’s true. He sees his momma _and_ his momma in law are wiping their eyes with a tissue. Jared can feel his smile widen and Jensen shares the grin, both of them in on the joke as usual. 

8\. as an apology

It’s another stupid fight – long hours and overlapping schedules have them constantly sniping at each other about the most idiotic shit and it’s messing with Jensen’s mind. All he wants is to have sex with his husband, cuddle a bit, and fall asleep knowing Jared will actually be there when he wakes up. It shouldn’t be this difficult. 

They’re yelling at each other, hurling insults that hurt like knives would. It definitely wounds more when it’s someone you love saying things and the whole sticks and stones adage is a damn lie. They’re not even true things, and every mutilating word spilling from his mouth is like a nick to their very relationship and Jensen can’t seem to put a stop to the vitriol coming out. He finally slams a hand on top of his mouth to put an end to it. He doesn’t mean any of this. Jensen is just exhausted as fuck and misses his stupid husband. 

Jensen breathes hard like he ran a mile and forces his hand away to say something true, finally.

“I love you.” 

The words are said softly and Jensen wishes he could take back every other hateful word that he said in the past few hours, hell the past few weeks.

The three little words are more powerful than a sorry would ever be, though. They’re a promise, an apology; a chance to do and be better. 

Jared’s expression shutters before the anger slides off and is replaced with the Jared that he’s missed – one with soft eyes and flushed cheeks that isn’t pink because of outrage but pleasure. Jensen gets closer, pushing Jared down onto the sofa, and drapes himself on Jared’s lap; letting his arms hang loosely around those broad shoulders and his knees rest at Jared’s hips.

“I love you,” he says again, no louder than before, not wanting to break the tenuous moment. Jared’s hand comes up to cradle his jaw and Jensen can’t help but lean into it, pressing his lips to the palm with the barest of kisses, and stares into Jared’s eyes. Jared’s fingers move to rest at the nape of Jensen’s neck and pull him into a kiss, the warmth of Jared’s mouth and the soft sigh he breathes into the kiss a salve to his aching heart. 

“We’ve got to figure out how to handle this like grown ass adults, Jared. We can’t keep doing this,” Jensen tells Jared, pulling back after the kiss comes to a gentle end. 

“I know,” Jared says, downcast.

“We just need to make more time for us, baby, and we can do that. We’ve done it before. It might not be Supernatural where we get to see each other every minute and hang out in each other’s pockets. But this shit sucks. I hate fighting with you,” Jensen tells Jared, peppering Jared’s face with kisses to his neck, on the mole near his nose, at the corner of his eyes, and at the divot where his dimples should be in view at all times. 

“Agreed,” Jared says, pulling Jensen in for another kiss – one with intent this time. Jared’s arms come to hold his waist and Jensen tightens his legs at Jared’s hips as Jared lifts them both up and leads them to the bedroom. 

They can figure this out – for better or for worse after all.


End file.
